


Love Crime

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gangster, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Revenge, Romance, True Love, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Things are not always as they seem....Life is an illusion.Crime sometimes pays.But when he goes to work for a notorious gangster, Raymond knows he is playing a dangerous game then when he falls for this gangsters boyfriend he knows his life is in danger as he takes the biggest gamble of his life. Love can be a crime but its a crime worth committing will he make it out alive?





	Love Crime

The Cadillac drove in the quiet London street, the lamps were lit, music was blaring in the distance and the revving of passing motors echoed nearby. The young curly haired man in the car whistled to the tune that was playing and wondered what had become of his life. The past few years had seemed like a distant memory to him, everything had been so great; he had been promoted, had a good relationship (Looking back he realized it been sham) and he made more money in a month than he did in a year. Now it had all gone. His girlfriend had run off with his colleague, he had resigned from his post and money was now scarce. Raymond Doyle was only thirty years old and he had nothing to show for it. He was on his way to a nightclub in Soho to meet with a man who had quite a reputation. The most feared man in London and he wanted to see Doyle. He couldn't understand why. 

Half past nine. 

The meeting would take place at ten and he knew better than to be late. He had never been to this nightclub before but he had heard so much about it. As he parked the Cadillac outside, he saw a tall black figure go inside. The mystère magique had been standing for over fifty years, not many people passed through the doors and when Ray walked inside, he felt shiver down his spine. 

"What is this place?" he whispered as he stood at the bar, there was barely anyone inside expect for a well dressed middle aged man who had a young, blond woman sitting on his lap, dressed only in sparkly briefs. For one moment, Ray believed that the gentleman was whom he needed to see until he saw him lead the young woman away to a room at the end of the bar. There was a large stage that stood six feet high and Ray wondered what kind of entertainment took place night after night, he knew that the club was not open during the day. he sat at a table near the toilets and waited for his acquaintance to arrive, sipping his beer with anticipation. 

Suddenly, ray realized that there was man occupying the stage, short in height and dressed in black, he walked to the front of the stage and looked around the room,

"Things are not always what they seem." His voice was loud with a hint of malice behind it, "Everything is an illusion. Life is an illusion. Rises and Falls like the moons and the stars." 

Ray watched the man with interest as he walked backwards and forwards and smiling menacingly at him, Ray swallowed hard as he kept his gaze on the man. Then, he blinked, and the man was gone. Ray's eyes widened, and he took a deep breath. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't want to know but his thoughts were interrupted by the swinging of the double doors and the vision of the six-foot gentlemen standing in the doorway smiling at him.

Vincent Costello was fifty-two years old with silver white hair, small grey eyes and he was magnificent in height and weight too. His strong built and calm demeanor made him alluring and dangerous, his reputation spread from Hackney to Greenwich. The scar over his left eye was his most distinguishing feature, made him look more frightening. He grinned at Ray and walked over, two black haired men, same height of Vincent followed behind him, banging their fists together. 

"Ah Mr Doyle is it? The name is Vincent Costello, I believe we have spoken before." 

Ray shook his hand and nodded, he had to be careful what he said to this beast of a man, otherwise he would find himself floating in the river Thames. Vincent sat in front of him and gestured to his right-hand men to leave. He took out a cigar from his jacket pocket and lit it, keeping his eyes on Doyle as he blew the smoke directly in his face. Doyle coughed loudly, and Vincent laughed. 

"Take it you won’t have one!" 

"No Thanks. Um...What did you want to see me about?" 

"Business Mr Doyle, Big business!" 

Ray nodded and sipped his beer, Vincent clicked his fingers and gestured for the barman to come over as he ordered a vodka and tonic. He leaned back in his chair and sucked on the brown fat cigar,

"Mr Doyle, I have an acquaintance oversees's an American chap by the name of Lomax, he supplies huge wades of cocaine worth quite a few bob. I need to make sure the Old bill do not get their dirty little hands on it. That’s where you come in; I need the supply sent to me personally. They are being shipped directly from New York. You need to bring the supply to me." 

"You do realize Mr Costello that what you’re asking of me is a risk in itself? And why me?" 

"You are reliable man Mr Doyle and I understand you’re not in the force anymore. I sense also that you’re a loyal man, so I won’t have to do any unnecessary procedures" 

The unnecessary procedures were not worth thinking about so Doyle sealed the deal by shaking Vincent's hand and Vincent stood up. 

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr Doyle, I’ll be in touch. Goodnight." 

"What the fuck have I got myself into?" mumbled Ray as he left the club. 

The following night, Ray was informed that Vincent wanted to see him again but this time he wanted to see him in his apartment in Windsor. Doyle grinned to himself as he drove, the man must be rolling in it! Crime must really pay. He parked outside a white bricked apartment overlooking a lake and walked up the steps. He pressed the buzzer near the gate and waited to hear Vincent's gravelly voice,

"Who is it?"

"Ray Doyle."

"Come in son!"

The gate swung open and Ray walked on, Vincent opened the door, dressed in a sapphire blue dressing gown, there was a cigar hanging from his mouth as he grinned at Doyle,

"Ah Mr Doyle. Come in me old mucker! Pour yourself a drink and well get down to business." The jovial tone on Vincent was not lost on Ray as he followed him into the lounge. The whole house was covered in pictures and old film posters, there were trophies and bits of old antiques adorned on the fireplace and the end tables. Ray was in awe of it all. Vincent sat on a white leather armchair as he looked up at Doyle, Doyle sat in front of him. 

"Atkins, pour Mr Doyle a drink will ya? Wood, fetch me another cigar!" Vincent called out, Doyle smiled a little then he turned and to his surprise, his eyes became transfixed by the most handsome man he had ever seen. This man sat on the edge of Vincent's armchair and Vincent placed a large hand on his knees. The man looked directly at Ray and smiled at him, his sparkly blue eyes meeting his own. 

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you, this is me other half. I call him Bodie. Bodie, this is my new colleague Mr Ray Doyle."

Bodie nodded at Ray who nodded back, he found himself being mesmerized by the tall dark and handsome man. He looked at Vincent and said in a jokey sort of way,

"I would have thought you would have a beautiful blonde on your arm Mr Costello." 

Vincent laughed loudly, so loud it bounced off the walls. He run his fingers through Bodie's hair,

"Nah gave up on the female anatomy long time ago! Go for the male of the species nowadays. He keeps me young does Bodie and he’s obedient as well which is an added bonus plus, I might add, a very good shag!" He laughed again and Ray could see Bodie's face blush with embarrassment. He wondered why someone as beautiful as Bodie would be associated with the likes of Costello. 

"Anyway, down to business. Lomax is discharging the drugs this afternoon and I need you at the docks by five at the latest. Bring the supply to me tonight."

"Right."

"Oh I’ll send Bodie here to keep you company, make it look less suspicious if you know what I mean. Bodie love, help the boys with the drinks will ya?!" He slapped Bodie's arse in the process causing him to flinch. Later as Ray drunk his whiskey, he changed the topic of conversation to the mystère magique club in Soho.

"Mr Costello why do not many people go in that place we went last night?"

"Some say its because its haunted, load of bollocks in my opinion. Nah, reckon its because someone who worked for some secret service got his brains blowed out. I would love to know who pulled the trigger so I can shake their bloody hand!" 

Ray went white with shock, he knew what Vincent was referring too. Six months earlier, a CI5 agent called Jax was investigating the disappearance of a business man who spent his time at the club when he was caught up in a shoot out and died instantly. It was his death that caused Ray to resign, he felt partially responsible for what happened as he was the one supposed to be at the club but other prioritizes got in the way. Once he downed his drink, ray stood up and Vincent shook his hand, 

"See you then Mr Doyle, Bodie, be a good lad and follow this gent please. Don't mess up neither you know what will happen else!"

Bodie nodded and gestured for Ray to follow, Ray was secretly pleased that Bodie was accompanying him, it would give him a chance to get away from his murdering, dangerous other half. As he started the engine, he saw that Bodie's eyes were fixed on him once again. 

"So why are you getting involved with the likes of Vince?" He asked, Ray shrugged,

"Dunno. He just made a request to see me and it took off from there, I have heard about him off course. He is very.....aggressive."

Bodie sighed heavily and relaxed against the car seat, he looked out of the window and Ray saw that his expression was full of relief as if he had not seen the light of day in months. What on earth did Vincent do to him?

"How long you been together?" Ray asked as he drove past the park, Bodie didn't answer for a moment, he looked down at his feet and then looked up again. 

"Well I’m twenty-seven and I was twenty-four when we met so three years I've been with him."

"How did you meet?"

Bodie swallowed hard, he didn't want to remember the day he became Vincent Costello's bit on the side but none of the less he divulged his tale to Ray; it had been the summer of nineteen seventy four and he had nowhere to live, he had tried to go back home to his father but he had the door slammed in his face, he had been kicked out at fifteen and he lived with his grandmother but he couldn't go to her because she had died when he was twenty one. He had no money to stay in a hotel and had resorted to sleeping on benches. Then, one of Costello's henchmen saw him and picked him up telling him Vincent would look after him, if he did what he said. He had been amazed by the house that he lived in and although he didn't like the look of Vincent, he was pleased that someone cared enough to put a roof over his head. Then, Vincent demanded he strip, he had been reluctant but it was only when Atkins, the bigger of the henchmen, pointed a revolver at his forehead, did then Bodie obey, taking off his shirt, jeans and shoes till Vincent told him to stop, beckoning him to come over to him in his underwear and planting a passionate, cigar tasting kiss that nearly made Bodie heave. Later that night, Vincent had his way with him on the snooker table and the rest was history. Bodie shuddered at the thought and Ray wished he hadn't said a word. They remained silent for the rest of the car journey until they got to the docks. 

"Vincent said Lomax would drop the load nearby, it is a red crate with a C painted at the front. Keep a look out." Bodie commanded as they got out the car. Ray looked around; there was hardly anyone about apart from two workers who were eating their lunch nearby. The two young men stood at the edge, waiting for a sign that the crate would be here. 

“I think I see it!” Ray called out as he pointed a row of crates. He pointed to the one in the middle and Bodie rushed over, he rubbed his hands together in delight and grinned at Ray,  
“You beauty Ray! You absolute beauty! This is the one, come on lets take it back to Vincent, he will be over the moon!” 

Slowly but surely, they dragged the crate towards the Cadillac before Ray helped Bodie opened the crate, Bodie had produced a crow bar from the back seat and Ray had to admit, Vincent Costello always came prepared. Bags of white powdery substance were being chucked in the back seat by Bodie and Ray was relived that this job had gone well, he hoped that nothing would go wrong. He also knew that Vincent would require his services in the future.   
But one thing was going to forever be in his mind; Bodie. He was enchanted by him, his masculine beauty, his deep blue eyes, his sexy alluring smile. He was beautiful, and Ray was hooked. He had relationships with men in the past, but this was the first time one had a hold on him. They had only just met, and he knew that Bodie was off limits, he was with Vincent after all and Vincent would slaughter him if he cheated on him. 

“Oh you bloody good un! Everything is here as planned!” Vincent was delighted with the result that Ray had given him, the cocaine was being counted by his two henchmen and he couldn’t be happier as he pulled Bodie onto his knee. Ray smiled and enquired,

“Will that be it Mr Costello?”  
“Yes for now. I will arrange for you to meet Mr Lomax in good time. Bodie has already met him, Lomax likes my Bodie very much doesn’t he Bodie?”   
Bodie didn’t answer and looked onto the floor, Ray felt sorry for him. Vincent was treating him like a toy, a toy that could be tossed around and put away before being played with again.   
“See you soon Mr Doyle. Ill be in touch.” Said Vincent as he shook Ray’s hand. Ray didn’t want to leave Bodie with this monster, but he had no choice. He walked out of the house as quick as he As could and drove off into the night, praying to god that Bodie would have peace tonight.

Johnny Lomax was forty-seven years old and grew up in the Bronx in New York. He was the same height as Vincent and his broad shoulders, muscular body and dark, green eyes gave him a menacing yet charming appearance. Crime was in his blood; his father had been a member of the mafia and Johnny was the same. His lifestyle allowed to live just as grand a life as Vincent’s, he reveled in it all. During his visits to London to see Vincent, the topic of Bodie always came up. The latest visit however concerned the new employee that Vincent had hired for the drug smuggling.  
“Vincent its been so long my old friend!” He exclaimed as he embraced his friend at his home. Vincent grinned at him as he returned the embrace,  
“Too long me old mucker too long! Our deal went down like a house on fucking fire!”   
As the two men drank their brandy’s, Johnny looked around the room,  
“Where’s the dark-haired piece?” He asked, Vincent laughed,  
“He’s upstairs resting. I tell you something he is truly a man!”   
The two men started laughing before Johnny suddenly got serious,  
“So, this young man who works for you, he is quite handsome I’ve heard.”  
“Yeah, he is, why?”  
“Well you want to be careful that young Bodie isn’t led astray if you get my drift.”  
Vincent slammed down his glass so hard that it was in danger of breaking in his beefy hand. He shot Johnny a killer look,  
“Johnny I can assure you that Bodie isn’t the type to wander. He knows what would happen if he did.”  
“How can you be so sure Vinny? I have seen his type before, the slightest interest shown, and they bite the bullet. I’d keep a close eye on him.”  
Vincent processed what Johnny had said and walked to the bay window seeing Bodie lying on the porch bare chested soaking up the rays and he wondered if what Johnny had said was true. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger and he hadn’t got the looks and body of a thirty-year-old. But he knew that Bodie was loyal, he would put a collar on him if he had too and he knew that if bodie strayed he would be a dead man. Vincent shook hands with Johnny and made plans for his next assignment for Doyle.

It was three weeks before Doyle set eyes on Vincent again, Vincent meant business this time round and it was evident by the urgent message delivered. Bodie was secretly delighted to see Doyle again and as he sat beside Vincent, he kept his gaze on him.   
“Right Mr Doyle, I need you do me a favor.” Vincent murmured as he drew on his cigar.   
“What is it?”  
“What is it what?”  
“What is it Mr Costello?”   
“Good lad, are you familiar with the name Harry Dawkins?”   
Doyle shook his head, avoiding the menacing gazes of the henchmen stood side by side.  
“Well he owes me. He owes me big time! A deal went tits up a couple of years back and he was supposed to supply as it were but unfortunately, he has failed to do so. See to it that he pays up will ya?” 

“You mean kill him?”

“I don’t care what you do! As long as he is out the picture and I get my money!” 

Doyle looked horrified at Vincent’s proposal but knew he had to obey. Bodie kissed Vincent on the lips as he followed Doyle out the door.

“You must be tired of having to follow orders.” He remarked as they got in the car, Doyle looked at him,  
“Got no choice, have I? I’m in too deep. Its you I’m worried about.”  
Bodie looked at Doyle.  
“Me? Why?” He asked, Doyle looked at him through the small mirror and realized just how truly beautiful Bodie was.   
“Because its clear that he doesn’t treat you right, he’s using like some bloody trophy. Your, in his eyes, something that can be tossed away at any given moment. Do you really want that for the rest of your life?”   
Bodie shrugged,  
“It’s not like anyone cares is it?”  
“I care.”  
The honesty in Doyle’s voice surprised Bodie, if he had any inkling, he was certain that Doyle had a soft spot for him. He kept silent as Doyle drove the Cadillac away.

Harry Dawkins was thirty-seven years old and was very good looking, his hair was pale blonde, his skin tanned and refined and his body like a roman god. He was handsome, and he knew it, women wanted to be with him and men wanted to be him. He owned a nightclub in Soho called Candy Girls and it was his baby; he had worked hard to get it and the fact he had money from Vincent Costello made it more easy to obtain, he knew that the thirty grand wasn’t rightly his and he hoped to God that Vincent had forgotten to loan but knowing him, he probably hadn’t and Harry knew he was living on borrowed time. As he sat in his office, he heard a commotion coming from downstairs and decided to investigate,  
“What the fuck is going on? I’m trying to do some paperwork!” He shouted from the landing as the sight of Ray Doyle and William Bodie came into view. Harry raised his eyebrows,  
“Who are you two?”

“Your worst nightmare Mr Dawkins. We have been sent by Mr Costello to retrieve the money you were given. He wants it back right now!” Ray said with a tone of malice. Harry gave out a cold, unfeeling laugh as he sat back in his chair,  
“Well I’m sorry to say that its not as simple as that. I’ve spent half of it on this place and it will take a very long time before he gets the full whack. Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”   
He was about to get on with his paperwork when Bodie’s hand stopped him, he scowled at him darkly and Harry swallowed hard. He knew that Bodie was Vincent’s boyfriend and he immediately regretted what he had said when he pushed a shotgun into his ribs,  
“Don’t mess about Mr Dawkins, I mean it. You owe him a lot of money and you promised him it would be paid back. You don’t go back on a promise Mr Dawkins if you want to live.”   
Harry grabbed Bodie by the back of the neck and shoved him onto the floor, Doyle wrestled Harry to the ground and began punching him in the face and his stomach.   
“You’ll regret that you ruthless pair of bastards!” Harry yelled in pain as a group of men appeared from nowhere. Fists went flying, blood was spilt, and shots were fired. Harry grabbed a gun from his desk drawer and pointed at Bodie,  
“Get out or Ill blow your fucking head off!” 

“Aint going nowhere till we get what we came for.”

“You’re not having nothing from me!” 

It was the last thing Harry Dawkins ever said. Doyle shot three bullets into his back and as the carpet was soaked in blood, Bodie’s heart was pounding and he looked at Doyle who looked back. Their eyes were locked on each other’s and before they knew it, their lips were locked in a passionate embrace, tongues entwined. Doyle enjoyed the sensation of Bodie’s tongue in his mouth and he moaned in relish,  
“oh Bodie, I want you!” He groaned as he frantically undid his shirt, button by button. Bodie watched him as he threw the shirt on the floor.   
“Oh Doyle.” He moaned as Doyle leaned in and sucked his nipples before unzipping his jeans, Bodie returned the favor, ripping of Doyle’s t shirt and unzipping his jeans with just as much urgency as Doyle had done.   
“You’re so beautiful, so so beautiful Bodie.” Moaned Doyle as he removed his jeans, Bodie looked at him and kissed him again as they lay together on the blood-stained carpet. Soon, both men’s boxers had been removed and with no barriers to stop them, Bodie lifted Doyle’s legs and draped them over his shoulders, entering him in quick succession.   
“Yes, Bodie Yes!” cried Doyle, digging his nails into his back as he moved within him, he found himself lost in the moment as wave after waves of pleasure passed through him. The thrusts became more frequent and the moans that came from the lover’s throats bounced off the walls. Finally, Bodie spilled his seed inside Doyle who moaned and breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling not at first realising that Bodie was already dressing himself. Before he knew it, Bodie said casually,  
“You better get home and get a wash sunshine, I’ll let Vincent know what’s happened.”   
And he left, Doyle lay on the blood-soaked carpet, the stickiness making him feel dirty as he slowly std up, the bodies surrounding him a firm reminder what had just occurred. He had to flee immediately…..

Bodie was on his mind as he lay in bed, he clearly didn’t have a very good life particularly with Vincent treating me like a sex slave. He wanted to save him from his deprived life and give him the life he truly deserved. But how could he do it? Vincent was a dangerous man and was capable f killing anyone who stood in his way. God knows what he would do if he found out that he had slept with his boyfriend. He shuddered at the thought.  
He got out of bed and looked out of the window, the street was quiet, hardly any traffic. Seemed so melancholy and peaceful but his mind was plagued by horrific thoughts of what Bodie put up with on a day to day basis.   
Suddenly, the sound of a car engine alerted Doyle who looked out of the window once more, a white Cadillac pulled up outside the flat and Doyle was amazed to find the dark figure of Bodie step out, dressed in a black polo neck, denim jeans and a brown leather jacket. He looked up and smiled at Doyle and headed inside, Doyle’s insides began dancing and as he sat on the bed, he waited for the intercom t buzz which it did within seconds,  
“Hello?”  
“Doyle its me. I wanna see you.”   
“Push the door.”   
Within a moment, Bodie stood in the doorway, smiling at Doyle and Doyle let him inside.   
“Is it another assignment that Vincent wants me to do?” asked Doyle as he sat on the sofa, Bodie sat on the end table in front of him. Doyle couldn’t help but gaze into those deep blue eyes as they smiled at each other,  
“There are no assignments, I came to see you I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. You seem to have a hold on me that no one else has ever had before. And after the last encounter I knew I wanted to see you again.”  
“Why me?”  
Bodie gently stroked Doyle’s cheek as he leaned closer,  
“Why do you think?” he whispered as he kissed him tenderly, the softness of his lips capturing Doyle’s in perfect unison. Quickly, the kiss became more passionate as Bodie threw of his jacket, Doyle took of his polo neck and threw it over the television, he devoured his neck with bites and kisses as he reached to undo Bodie’s jeans, cupping his peachy arse as he did so.  
Bodie lay on the sofa while his underwear was being ripped off, his erection standing to attention as Doyle looked at him up and down,  
“Your beautiful.” He whispered as he caressed his chest, Bodie smiled,  
“So are you. I think my cock needs some attention.” He added with a saucy grin, Doyle obeyed and leaned his head down so that he could suck the head before trailing his tongue down the shaft, Bodie moaned with delight as he gripped the edge of the sofa, Doyle sucked harder, almost deep throating him before Bodie suddenly took control. Within a split second, Doyle’s cock was in Bodie’s mouth as he was given the blowjob of his life. Doyle had never felt like this before. Never had such an enthusiastic….  
He dared to say lover, but he knew that he belonged to someone else. He wished that Bodie was his and as Bodie entered him, he gave out a yell of pleasure and pain.   
“Doyle? Are you alright?” asked Bodie his voice full of concern, Doyle could only manage a nod encouraging Bodie to continue. The gentle thrusts that came nearly sent him over the edge, so much pleasure in so little time, he hadn’t had chance to digest it, but he liked it all the same. 

An hour passed, and Doyle was holding Bodie in his arms, watching his back moving up and down as he breathed, he was such a gorgeous looking man. Vincent didn’t deserve him at all. As Bodie stirred and stared at the clock, he suddenly became more alert.  
“Oh God, I have to get back to Vince before he wonders where I am. I did some deliveries for him before I came here!”   
“Don’t you get tired of working for him and being his bit of fun?”  
“What choice have I got but If I could leave him tomorrow God I would do. He doesn’t care about me. I’m just a trophy that he can parade around for his mates to ogle.”   
Bodie finished getting dressed and looked at Doyle, he gently caressed his face once more and smiled at him,  
“Ill see you soon.”   
And he was gone, Doyle sat in the darkness trying to process what had just happened between them.  
He had fallen for him. His boss’s man and he didn’t know what to do about it. He lay back against the sofa and closed his eyes trying to visualize Bodie once again.  
He was unaware someone had seen Bodie enter and leave….

Ivan Woodhouse was forty-two years old, he had recently served a five year stretch in Parkhurst and had seen himself a habitual criminal who made his living of it to provide for his wife Lucy and their three kids, Tina, Maria and Steven. Now he was going straight as he put it and was working shifts in a local pub called The Hungry Elephant with his former cellmate turned son in law Matthew Harrison. He had once worked for Vincent but was determined to keep his distance from him this time, he wanted to make a decent living though he had occasionally seen his lover enter the flat of his employee. It wasn’t his business off course, he had encountered homosexuals in his prison and he wasn’t bothered.   
As he did his shift, Matthew was waiting for him outside,  
“Don’t want to panic you Ivan but I think were being followed.” He said as Ivan got in the car, Ivan turned around to see a place Mercedes parked directly behind them. He swallowed hard in fear as he realised who the car belonged too.  
“Step on it Matthew. Now!” he yelled, and the car began to drive off followed by the black Mercedes. Ivan was terrified, he knew eventually Vincent would track him down, but he didn’t think it would be this soon.   
“Faster Matty Faster!”   
“I’m going as fast as I can, who is that man?”   
“Never you mind cut that corner there!”   
Matthew turned onto the next street, but the Mercedes was still hot on their trail.  
“Were going to crash Ivan!” yelled Matthew as he put on the brakes. Ivan held onto his seat as the car crashed into an alleyway knocking over dustbins in the process. Two men exited the Mercedes and rounded on Ivan and Matthew who didn’t dare look up at them.

“I swear to you Vince, I don’t know what your talking about!”   
Ivan was sat on a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse near to where Vincent lived, Vincent was standing in front of him carrying a baseball in his hands and giving him a menacing stare.   
“Don’t give me that bullshit Ivan, you know Bodie and I need t know if he’s playing away. I received a tip off that there was another man involved with him and I want to know who it is!”  
Ivan’s face was drenched in sweat and his brown hair was sticking to his forehead, his nose was bleeding and his lip was split, Matthew was sitting nearby, his mouth taped up and his hands tied behind his back.   
“I swear I don’t know anything Vincent.”   
Out of Vincent’s coat pocket, he pulled out a revolver and began loading it with bullets, Matthew began yelling through his gag while Ivan’s pudgy body began to tremble, Vincent kept his eyes on him,  
“Please Vincent I’m begging you I don’t know anything!” he cried out as the gun clicked, Vincent walked over to him,  
“Last chance Ivan.” He whispered coldly as he pointed the gun at his temple, Ivan’s breathing began to increase causing his heart to beat faster. His whole life began flashing before his eyes; his first taste of crime at eight, consummating his relationship with his future wife, their wedding day, the birth of their three children and first being sent down five years earlier. Tears rolled down his face as Vincent was about to pull the trigger,  
“He’s been with that Raymond Doyle!” He shouted out. Vincent backed away dropping the gun on the floor. His face went white and his hands started to shake. His henchmen untied both Matthew and Ivan and they ran away, lucky to make it out alive then the loud wail that came from Vincent’s throat made them run faster.   
“Raymond Doyle?! My own employee! The dirty fucking twat!” He yelled, his voice echoing in the warehouse, Atkins looked at his boss,  
“Shall we take care of Mr Doyle sir?”   
“No!” shouted Vincent, “No, I’ll deal with Bodie, Ill teach him a lesson he will never forget in a hurry!”   
They left the warehouse and drove back to Vincent’s place. 

Bodie was undressing in his bedroom; the sound of Lesley Gore’s “You don’t own me” was playing on the radio as he stripped to his underwear, he was singing along with a huge grin on his face. He had spent the afternoon with Doyle and he felt on cloud nine. He adored him, and it showed but he managed to keep his feelings away from Vincent. In a way, he felt guilty but knew that Vincent didn’t really care about him, he was using him for sexual pleasure and companionship. He would leave him soon enough but when he didn’t know. As he sung along to the tune, he failed to hear a loud banging on his door, when he heard it, he walked over and opened it,  
“Bodie! Vincent wants to see you!” Atkins said through the gap, Bodie looked at him,  
“I didn’t know he was back. Give me five minutes….”  
“Now!”   
Atkins grabbed Bodie’s arm and dragged him half naked downstairs where Vincent was waiting at the kitchen table. He glared at him for a few moments, his stare ice cold and his lips pursued together. Wood was standing at his side while Atkins kept a firm grip on Bodie’s shoulder. Vincent stood up and took a deep drag of his cigar, he walked over to Bodie and blew the smoke in his face,  
“Someone has been a very naughty boy, haven’t they?” he said quietly. Bodie looked at him with fear,  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Vincent, I haven’t done anything!” He spluttered, Vincent slapped him across the face. Atkins and Wood grinned at him as if they knew what was going to happen next,  
“What are you trying to do? Humiliate me? Take the piss! I know what you have been up too!”   
“Please Vincent I haven’t done anything, I love you!”   
“Atkins, Wood leave! This piss taking man whore needs to be taught a lesson!” Vincent yelled at Atkins and Wood who left immediately. Grabbing Bodie by the shoulders, he pinned him to the kitchen table and ripped off his boxers,  
“You will never disobey me again!” Vincent spat as he undid his belt, Bodie began to cry silently then when he felt Vincent’s hard shaft rip through him, he screamed in pain. The table began to shake beneath them and his eyes began to get blurry. Vincent got harder, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Bodie’s screams got louder and Vincent’s covered his mouth to drown out the screaming. Finally, after ejaculating into him, he pulled his hair back and whispered menacingly,  
“I own you don’t forget it! If you ever clock eyes on that Raymond Doyle again, I’ll blow your fucking brains out and his an all!”   
He threw him on the floor and emptied a half bottle of whiskey on his head, Bodie lay there in pain and crying silently as Vincent left. 

Doyle was worried; he hadn’t heard from Bodie in a few weeks and all work had dried up. He sat in the bar of the Royal Oak in Bethnal Green, his old work colleague Harry Murphy, a handsome dark haired gentlemen, was sitting opposite him and realising he wasn’t with it, said softly,  
“Whats up Doyle?” he asked, Doyle looked up out of his reverie and shrugged,  
“Oh its nothing.”   
Murphy sighed heavily as he sipped his brandy,  
“Look why don’t you come back to CI5? Cowley misses you and you were one of the best.”  
Doyle shook his head sadly,  
“How can I go back knowing I’m responsible for what happened to Jax? He had his whole lie ahead of him and because of me and my mistake those years have been stolen, I’ve left Ruth without a husband and Lenora without a dad. I will never forgive myself.”   
“That wasn’t your fault even Cowley knows that! It was a simple case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time!”  
“I don’t know Murphy. Look I’ve got to go, I need to meet someone.”   
He left the pub then and got into his Cadillac but as he was about to drive away, Bodie suddenly appeared and Doyle was horrified to see him bloodied and bruised knowing that it was Vincent’s handy work,  
“Oh my god what has he done to you?” he whispered as he approached him and touched his face, “This is all my fault. He knows, doesn’t he?”   
Bodie nodded, although he had kept away from Doyle, Vincent still was convinced that they were seeing each other, he had been subjected to his fists and his body as a result, but he had finally had enough.  
“I want him dead! I want Vincent dead and I need your help if we’re going to be together!” he cried out, Doyle held him close, rubbing his back.   
“How?”  
“He’s going to mystère magique tonight at Midnight, he’s signing a new deal with Lomax. We will meet him there!”  
“Come on, I’ll take you back to mine and clean you up!” Doyle said as he bundled him into the car and drove home. 

Mystère Magique was deserted once again and Doyle was reminded of the night, he had first set eyes on Vincent Costello. Once again, the stage was occupied but this time it was a woman; doe eyed with chestnut brown hair, she stood at the front dressed in a black and purple Basque with stockings and suspenders, black gloves covering her hands and arms. She pulled out a satin handkerchief from her gloves and said in an almost mystical voice,  
“Everything is an illusion.”   
Bodie and Doyle watched the lady as she smiled at them and flashes of blue light reflected on them as she spoke in several different languages before crossing her arms over her chest,  
“Things are not always what they seem, life is a gamble and fate plays in our hands.”  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and she disappeared,   
“Bloody hell Iv’e never seen anyone leave that fast!” 

“She is right though, nothing is ever what it seems.”  
They sat at a table and kept themselves hidden until Lomax arrived with Vincent, Atkins and Wood following like a pair of loyal guard dogs. Bodie and Doyle watched as they sat by the bar and chatted, shaking hands.   
“……I understand what you say Johnny but it’s a massive risk!”   
“Massive risk? It could be the making of us! We could a million dollars richer than ever before.”   
“Sounds like a plan. You’ve got yourself a deal!”   
They shook hands and toasted their new deal and Doyle found that to be the perfect time to show himself,  
“Well well well, Mr Doyle nice of you to join us. You wondering where Bodie is are you? Well, he’s at home and you’ll never set eyes on him again so if you’ve come here looking for work, I have no further use for you.” He murmured and laughed but his face fell when Bodie appeared from the shadows,  
“I’m not Vincent, I won’t be your lapdog anymore. You can’t control me.”  
Vincent went to grab him, but Doyle stood in his way,  
“Don’t touch him! You have ruined him for long enough and your gonna pay for it!”   
“I own him…”  
“You don’t own me!” yelled Bodie as he shoved him away, “I would sooner be Doyle’s lover than your bit on the side anytime!”   
Atkins grabbed him and threw him on the floor, kicking him when Doyle pinned his arms behind his back and bashed his face against the wall, Wood was given the same treatment as Johnny delivered kicks to Bodie’s abdomen. Doyle got him by the throat and pulled him off getting out his gun and pointing it to his throat,  
“Lay off him!” He yelled, Johnny wiped the blood from his mouth as he grabbed Atkins and Wood and ran out of the club, he laughed just as Vincent grabbed him and pointed a gun to his head,  
“You are a fucking bastard! You have taken my man away and I’ll kill you for that! No one messes with Vincent Co….”  
He said no more, a loud bang exploded, and Doyle saw that Bodie had shot Vincent in the head, he keeled over and lay face down on the floor. Doyle breathed heavily and Bodie ran into his arms sobbing.   
“Oh god!”  
“Shhh. Its ok he can’t hurt you anymore, lets get out of here!”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, lets get out of here and never come back.”   
He held Bodie’s hand and the two men left mystère magique for the last time. Getting into the Cadillac, Bodie suddenly said,  
“What will happen now?”   
“I don’t know but what I do know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”   
“You know that’s how I feel about you.”   
They kissed passionately and tenderly before driving off to start their new life together, Vincent Costello’s poison no longer coming between them.

The End


End file.
